Painkillers
by babybluestar
Summary: FlameSolaria99's challenge. Kyoya was accusing Hikaru for something she will never do in her life. I hope you like it! R&R!


**Hey Guys! How are you? This is for FlameSolaria99's contest. I'm terribly sorry if you guys are either confuse or bored or even both of them because of this one-shot. I really have no ideas at the moment and really thought this one-shot is super terrible. I have also asked Flame if I could make my entry a Heartbreak or broken/Tragedy one-shot(Thanks Flame!). I really hope you guys will enjoy this one-shot.**

**Also this story is full of crappy writing, so forgive me for confusing anyone.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Go away Hikaru! Get out of my sight!" a tall, teenaged boy with tanned skin and dark green hair yelled. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion.

A girl with aqua colored hair and bluish-purple colored eyes step forward, "But Kyoya-"

"Don't you dare take a step forward Hasama Hikaru!" the boy continued yelling at the girl attracting the attention of passers-by.

"No Kyoya," the girl Hikaru, started sobbing. "You don't understand. I-I swear I didn't do that!" she yelled, can't stand for the fact that her boyfriend yelling at her for something she didn't do.

"I do understand," the boy, Kyoya yelled back. "I know you did that! I hear it with my very own ear, don't lie!"

By now passers-by stares at them, and neither of them cares.

"I lost my phone!" Hikaru wipe her tears that stained her face.

"And I don't care! The point is that you hurt my feelings last night with your rude words on the phone!" the lion tamer hollered.

"But your the one who is hurting my feelings!" she shot back.

"Great, now you know how I felt!" he spat.

"Why can't you understand that I didn't do anything that you just said?" Hikaru asked in a desperate voice.

"Because it is you! In fact, last night is the most unexpected action of yours. I can't believe it at first, but finally you literally drive me insane!" he glowered with his sharp blue eyes.

Hikaru didn't flinch, "As a matter of fact, I didn't do anything last night. I was visiting my parents which is in the other side of the country!"

"Your pug-face makes me want to puke!" he mocked.

"BASTARD!"

"FOOL!"

"GIT!"

"ASS!"

"I'm sick of you!" the green haired boy hissed. Hikaru just stood there, not knowing what to do. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in somewhere better than here? Shouldn't you leave like those other pathetic girls?"

"No, I'm not the girl you think I am." Hkaru said boldly, wiping her tears harshly. "I lost my phone and that's the truth. End of story. Whether you believe me or not, I don't care. Only God knows." Finally, Hikaru turned around and walking out of the scene, leaving Kyoya alone with staring passers-by.

"Who am I kidding?" Hikaru said to herself, walking towards the park. "I'm nothing but a coward. I'm just the same with those _other girls_." Hikaru sighs, feeling defeated. She rummaged inside her pocket and pulls out a container full of red pills. _What the hell is this?!_

A note was stick on the lid. It read: _This will reduce your horrible and aching pain. Enjoy!_

"Hmm, I didn't remember putting this strange container inside. It's not even mine." Hikaru twist the lid open and peered in, red pills all the way! Hikaru gulped down half of the pills inside the container without water. Hikaru choked, and coughed violently. She slowly crouched down, covering her mouth to keep the coughing low.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Let me help you, Miss!"

"Okay there?"

Hikaru held her hand out, gesturing that she's fine and the people surrounding her left. The aqua haired girl took the container out, _what's in this thing?_

Thinking she just looked weak in front of those people staring at her, making her furious. Not too mention depressed! She didn't seem to control her mind, she twist open the lid harshly and gulped all of those red pills without water again! Which is not the brightest idea.

_"Love is a bad memory_  
_Love is a hurt memory_

_Love is love only when it hurts."_

Hikaru dropped the container and clutched her neck, she was coughing violently all over again. She held her free hand over her mouth to keep the sound low. She looked at her hand and saw blood dripping down from her mouth to her hand. She makes her way to the sidewalk, crawling and still coughing. She examined her face in a shattered mirror on the wayside. She couldn't believe her eyes; her mouth has blood surrounding it, not to mention her very messy hair.

Coughing more violently this time, Hikaru began spitting out blood and smearing the mirror with blood. She dropped to the ground, clutching her chest. The blood pours out of Hikaru's mouth, littering the ground. Hikaru was lying on her side laughing like a maniac while crying at the same time. Slowly, Hikaru's eyes closed, her body stopped tensing, her laughter stop, her heartbeat stop, and her soul was lifeless.

_"Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you_  
_I guess you really are my medicine_  
_I guess the story is already over_  
_I am, I am crying."_

* * *

**OMG, what did I just write? I'm so embarrassed!**

** I hope you like it! I am deeply sorry for the short one-shot.**

**Thank you for wasting your time reading this. **

**Also, please read the words below:)**

_Pain is your friend; it is your alie. Pain reminds you to finish the job and get the hell home. Pain tells you when you have been seriously wounded. And you know what the best thing about pain is? It tells you you're not dead yet!_

_– **G.I Jane**_

******C U Next Time!**


End file.
